RID2: Mercenary Pursuits
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 18: His name: Obsidian. His job: Mercenary. His target: Koji...


  
**Episode 18  
**Mercenary Pursuits  
  
  
One of the few things Minerva was beginning to enjoy about Autobot HQ was Koji Onishi. Shortly after Primal left Koji had met her for the first time. Koji recognized her car mode as the one Side Burn had always been hitting on, and had quickly grown attached to the red Autobot. Minerva enjoyed his company to, even though sometimes she was reminded of everything she used to be.  
It had quickly become her duty to escort the boy to and from Autobot HQ. Minerva didn't mind. She enjoyed it.  
How was your day? Minerva asked cheerfully as he climbed into her passenger seat.   
Ok, I guess. Koji answered. How's yours?  
Same ol, same ol. Minerva answered happily.  
Side Burn still after you? Koji asked.  
Minerva became very quiet. Yes... He's such a jerk! She suddenly burst out angrily. He still doesn't get that he did this to me!  
It wasn't his fault. Koji said quietly.  
Minerva sighed. I know...  
Koji looked at Minerva and asked quietly, But you've forgiven him?  
Minerva said quietly. I probably wouldn't have, but Primal- never mind.  
Too bad I didn't get to meet Primal. Koji sighed.  
Yeah, you would have liked him. Minerva smiled inwardly.  
HEY MINERVA!   
Both Koji and Minerva groaned.  
SIde Burn came up next to her, flashing his lights. You're looking good today hunney!  
Go drive off a cliff. Minerva answered grumpily.  
Hey, don't be so mean! SIde Burn protested. I still care for you!  
Minerva snorted, and sped up.  
I hope this hasn't changed anything between us! Side Burn called as Minerva drove off.  
Don't worry, it hasn't. Minerva muttered under her breath. Koji couldn't help but laugh.  
It's not funny! Minerva protested.  
I know, but still!  
You to?  
Koji laughed again. He's so devoted to you its sad!  
Tell me about it. Minerva answered grumpily.  
Koji chuckled, then paused. Do you hear something?  
  
Helicopter blades!  
Its probably just Recoil. Minerva dismissed it.   
I don't know, they're awfully close and-  
Koji's voice was cut off by a scream as something swooped down from the sky, and pulled right out of Minervas seat. Minerva hit her brakes and skidded forward before transforming. She looked up in horror to see Koji in the skinny fingers of a speckled brown and tan monster of a robot. Koji screamed as he was thrown into the air, and caught in an ovular cockpit of a helicopter that the monster robot transformed.  
Minerva cried as the helicopter, twin blades spinning rapidly, pulled up into the air.  
Minerva activated her com quickly. Optimus! Aidia! Anybody!  
This is T-Ai! The holograms voice came in. What's wrong?  
This giant helicopter robot just came n and took Koji! Minerva cried. Hurry, he's getting away!  
I'm already on it!: Recoil voice called over the com. Minerva looked up as Recoil roared past, blades taking the little helicopter as fast as it could take her.  
I'll get reinforcements! T-Ai added, sending out the general alert.  
Are you ok? Minerva looked up as Side Burn raced up, transforming.   
I'm fine, but that thing got Koji! Minerva said desperately.   
Side Burn glanced to the sky. What would anybody want with him?  
  
Recoil roared after the twin bladed helicopter. It didn't take her long to realize that there was no possible was that it was from Earth. The design was elegant and thin- and distinctly Cybertronian.  
Recoil landed on top of a nearby building, transformed and stared at it. Don't know what that's doing here, but he's not getting away! Recoil took aim and fired. The enemy helicopter was hit on the side. It shuddered, then shot straight up higher into the air. Recoil whooped and transformed, leaping into the air again.  
The enemy disappeared behind a cloud, and Recoil shot after it. Can't hide from me! She taunted, flying straight into the cloud, and coming out the other side to find-  
Nothing.  
The helicopter turned left and right looking for its prey. Where'd he go?  
Her answer came in the form of a million flashes of light ripping into her side. Recoil screamed and whirled just in time to see the helicopter zoom past her, from behind. Recoil shot after it. Get back here! She roared.   
No thank you. A dull, flat voice answered her through the com.  
So, you talk?  
But you won't. Switchback, NOW!  
Recoil didn't have time to react as a giant robotic falcon shot from the sky, and its massive black claws ripped into her rotors. Recoil screamed and transformed, losing her ability to fly. The falcon cackled and took off after the Cybertronian helicopter, who joined in his laughter.  
Recoil plummeted toward the ground. She saw it rushing up toward her and closed her optics, prepared to die.  
A light opened up under her, and a massive red robot shot straight up out of the space bridge, arms outstretched to catch her in midfall, and bring her back safely to the ground.  
Recoil sighed in relief, then went off-line.  
  
Chromia cried, running up to her unconscious form. Optimus Prime looked down at her. She's pretty beat up. He said grimly. Chromia, get Aidia here on the double. I need to know what she saw.  
Chromia, a bit unwillingly, turned from her friend and went off in search of the ambulance.  
Optimus looked down at Recoil, who came online for a brief moment. A tan... Cybertronian... Copter...  
Prime bowed his head.   
  
You've done well! Galvatron said happily, looking at Koji who sat terrified in a small cage. Sky-Byte and Scourge stood with their arms crossed, both staring suspiciously at the new intruder.  
Yeah, yeah. Stuff it and get to the payment. Obsidian growled, his cold Yellow eye staring at Galvatron. I don't do my services for free.  
A black and purple robot with a massive gun on his shoulder turned away from staring curiously at the Aquacons. On his shoulder, a small black robotic bat and a purple robotic humanoid sat eagerly, both wanting their share as much as their owner.  
Switchback stepped toward Galvatron. Where's the pay?  
Patience, patience. Galvatron answered, pressing a button To the side, a door opened, revealing a massive stack of energon cubes. Gentlemen, take your pick. Galvatron said cooly.  
Obsidian crossed his arms. I believe the deal was for 20 cubes?  
Of course! Galvatron said, ignoring the fact that Obsidian had just upped the price four cubes. He was much to happy for that. Take them, take them! Galvatron said cheerfully.  
Obsidian ordered. The triple-changer nodded. The smaller, humanoid robot, Rumble, leapt into the air and transformed, connecting with Switchbacks middle back plate, allowing him to transform into a massive, missile tanker.  
The bat creature, Ratbat, flew over and started loading the energon cubes into the tanker.  
Sky-Byte watched the mercenaries suspiciously. I don't trust them. He growled to Scourge.  
For once, you and I are in agreement. Scourge answered.  
WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT? Galvatron roared, whirling on them. Scourge and Sky-Byte shrunk back. Nothing, mighty Galvatron! Sky-Byte insisted.  
Galvatron turned back as Ratbat loaded the last of the cubes. Obsidian turned towards Galvatron.   
Its been a pleasure doing business with you. He saluted.  
Ah, I feel the same. Galvatron saluted back. Obsidian turned to leave.   
But wait! Galvatron called. Perhaps I could interest you in a proposition, yes? Perhaps, you would like to join our little brigade?  
Obsidian turned and glared at him. Really, Galvatron? DO you take me for such a fool? There's a reason I'm an independent, and bots like you are it.  
Galvatron frowned.   
Meaning: I don't take sides. Obsidian turned. Goodbye, Galvatron. May our paths never meet again.  
Galvatron watched Obsidian and Switchback leave.  
I think he was insulted. Sky-Byte said helpfully. Galvatron glared down at him, and the shark shrunk back in fear.  
It doesn't matter. He accomplished his task. Now, I have to contact Prime.  
  
But what would a bounty hunter want with Koji? X-Brawn crossed his arms. It just don't add up Prime.  
I know. Prime said gravely. He probably cares less. I'm more concerned about who he's working for.  
Dr. Onishi paced the floor nervously. Galvatron came after Koji before. But why? What's my son have that he wants?  
Do not worry Dr. Optimus said solemnly. We'll rescue Koji.  
Dr. Onishi looked up, his usually hard face streaked with tears.   
We will. Elita-1 added.  
Minerva sighed dejectedly. It's all my fault. She moaned.  
Don't beat up on yourself. Prowl said quietly. It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to any of us.  
Yeah, you especially don't need another thing to blame yourself for. CHromia added, not unkindly.  
Umm, Optimus? Optimus looked up. What is it T-Ai?  
We're getting a message...   
The brothers, the femmes, Minerva, and Dr. Onishi looked up. The Spychangers reporting back? Elita asked.  
  
Then who is it? Side Burn demanded.  
It's... Galvatron! Dr. Onishi bowed his head.  
Patch it through! Optimus ordered, almost shouting. Everyone turned and faced the main screen as a grinning, all to familiar face appeared.  
Well, hello Prime. Galvatron sneered. Did you lose something, hmm?  
Optimus eyes narrowed on him. I must admit, this is low, even for you.  
Galvatron laughed. Well, I have the boy, and you want him back! And I suggest you'd hurry Prime. I have no incentive to keep him alive, as I did his father.  
Prime glared at Galvatron, then shook his head. Hiring a Bounty Hunter just to capture a human boy, how pathetic.  
Galvatron turned bright red. What's that mean???  
Afraid your troops couldn't do it by themselves?  
  
Maybe, you should have hired Cryoteks goons to due it for you. You might have had the same results.  
Galvatron flushed and began to choke on his own words. Its *urp* not *urp* fair! I *urp* had everything *urp* going *urp*.  
Suddenly Sky-Byte and Scourge were on the screen. Sky-Byte quickly began helping Galvatron to breath normally again. Scourge turned and faced the screen. We're experiencing some technical difficulties, please stand by.  
The screens image was replaced by a Predicon symbol for a long moment, before Galvatron, looking furious, reappeared on the screen.  
Prime. Meet me at these coordinates at Midnight tonight. Come alone, or the boy dies!  
The screen switched off, and was replaced by T-Ai, who was looking fairly distraught.  
Optimus Prime sighed deeply. So much for that plan.  
Dr. Onishi looked furious. How dare you mess with my boys life like that! Now he may only have 12 hours to live!  
Optimus looked down at him. I had hoped Galvatron would blurt something out in his anger, but I was wrong. I can't trust Galvatron to do as he says he will. We'll meed to find his base, but I don't know where to look. However, I think someone can help.  
Whose that? Elita asked.  
The same one who kidnapped Koji.  
  
Galvatron stared angrily at the screen. How dare Prime... He hissed.  
He's right! Koji suddenly called. You're more pathetic then- ACK! Koji was startled as Scourge kicked his cage violently, sending it tumbling.  
Watch it brat! Scourge hissed. Or we'll end your life several hours early.  
No, we won't. Galvatron turned his back to them. The boy will remain alive until the deadline. Sky-Byte, you and the Aquacons are to keep a close eye on him until then.  
Sky-Byte saluted. You can count on me, Galvatron!  
Scourge, I want you and the Decepticons to be on guard, in case the Autobots do manage to find our base. If they do, I don't want them to get through.  
Yes, Galvatron.' Scourge bowed, then turned off to find his troops.  
What about us boss? Darkscream stepped forward.  
Darkscream, I want you to make me a good cup of coffee. I need something to calm my nerves.  
*Darkscream facefaults*  
  
Koji glared at Sky-Byte for a long time, making the shark just a bit nervous. The Predicon had somehow, long ago, formed a friendship with the boy, and now that boy was sitting in a cage, guarded by him, and six clones of himself. The six clones were beginning to look bored.  
Barrage yawned. Slag, but this is boring.  
Warstorm humphed. I'm going off to check on the Decepticons patrol. He announced. Ten bucks says they're not watching the rear exit.  
Why should we care? Barrage demanded.  
Because, the Autobots would enter the exit least tightly guarded. Aquarius answered. In all logic-  
Ok, shut up. Barrage growled. Fine, we'll watch the rear exit. Anyone coming with us?  
Frenzy woke up from a deep sleep, looked up, then went back to sleep.  
Whiplash twiddled her thumbs nervously. Sky-Byte shook his head.  
Fine then. Barrage turned, and he and the other two Aquacons walked off.  
Seawing entered in holding a small (relatively) tray.   
What's that? Sky-Byte demanded.  
Seawing answered. We're not going to be inhumane to the boy.  
Sky-Byte glanced at her. Fine, whatever.  
Seawing knelt down and opened the top of the cage. She said softly, looking down at Koji. Koji looked up, but didn't answer.  
What's wrong? Seawing asked nervously. Are you hurt?  
I was kidnapped by an evil robotic dictator. Koji answered sarcastically. And he's probably going to kill me. Am I supposed to feel good about it?  
Seawing didn't answer.  
Koji sighed deeply. I just want to go home...  
Seawing looked down at him. Koji looked up and saw something in her face. She looked troubled. Then she shook her head, and placed the tray, which had some food (stolen from Mc Donald's) on it. Seawing stood up, closed the cage lid, then walked over to a corner of the room and sat down,, burying her head in her hands.  
Whiplash watched her nervously.  
Sky-Byte too watched her. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what she was thinking.  
  
Good catch, eh Obsidian? Switchback asked. Twenty cubes, yipes! Switchback looked at the cubes with a sense of pride. It was rarely- if ever- that a transformer got that much in a day. Rumble and Ratbat stood sullenly in front of the cubes. The two were not sentience, rather, just extensions of Switchbacks body, an offshoot of the primitive Powermaster Process that had been used on him. Obsidian sat to the left, his skinny form hunched over a small light-generator. His cold yellow eyes stared into the bulb, and his thin, elongated mouth quivered slightly.  
Yes, indeed. He said softly, tapping his scrawny fingers against his knee.  
What's the matter big O? Switchback sat up, looking curiously at him. You're acting kinda grumpy today.  
You heard Galvatron's message as well as I did. Obsidian answered.  
So? What should you care? Its only Prime he's after.  
Right, and I could care less about him.  
Then wha-  
The boy. Galvatron's not going to let him go.  
So? He's a human! Big whoop.  
Have you no compassion at all?  
No. I lost all of that years ago. Switchback glared at Obsidian. Thanks to a couple of Autobots...  
I don't need to hear your weeping story again. Obsidian growled. He stood up on his thin legs and crossed his arms.  
This isn't like you Obsidian. Switchback stood up. What are you so nervous for? Its JUST A HUMAN!  
He may be, but he is young.  
Why would that make any difference?  
You wouldn't understand. Obsidian said softly.  
You going soft on me Big O?  
  
Switchback growled. Because I'm getting worried.  
  
We don't have time for this Prime! Dr. Onishi almost yelled. We've got to rescue Koji!  
I know that very well. Prime turned toward the man. But I desperately need to talk to Obsidian before he leaves planet.  
But... WHAT ABOUT MY SON?  
We'll rescue him, I promise. Optimus said again, for what seemed like the millionth time.  
Dr. Onishi glared at Prime as he rolled out of HQ. I can't believe Primes doing this. He muttered under his breath. Playing with my sons life like that, how DARE-  
Listen Onishi. Onishi looked up at T-Ai, who quickly hurried down to his level. Her small face showed her obvious concern, but she remained calm. You know that Optimus cares for him almost as much as you do. And... I do too.  
I know, then why-   
T-Ai sighed. I honestly don't know. But I trust him enough to let him do what he feels necessary. He's always come through before Dr.  
Yes, you're right. But-  
I know you're worried. T-Ai came close to him I am too. All of us are. But Optimus knows what he's doing.  
Dr. Onishi closed his eyes and sighed. I hope you're right T-Ai...  
T-Ai closed her eyes. I hope I am too. She whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
Obsidian's head shot up. Someone's coming! He hissed.  
Switchback started. But- how?  
The roar of the engine could now be clearly heard as a massive truck bared down on the two.  
Switchback yelled. Lets pull!  
Obsidian commanded. It's Prime.  
All the more reason to get out of here!  
And he's alone.   
Switchback stopped. He- What?  
Obsidian turned and stood his ground as Optimus Prime drove up and transformed.  
You didn't run. Optimus commented as he stepped forward towards Obsidian.  
I didn't. Obsidian confirmed. Now, what do you want Prime?  
I want to talk to you. Alone.  
Switchback snarled and pulled back. Don't do it buddy! It's some kind of a trap!  
I am well aware of the possibilities Switchback. Obsidian announced. But that's not Primes way. Obsidian strode forward. Shall we find somewhere to talk then?  
OBSIDIAN? What are you DOING? Switchback cried.  
Obsidian glanced back at him. Going with Prime.  
  
Stay here and guard the camp. Obsidian ordered.   
  
And quit whining.  
Switchback watched in shock as Obsidian turned and went with Prime.  
But we're partners... He said quietly as the two walked off.  
  
Ok Prime, you got me out here. What do you want? Obsidian crossed his arms. If you're going to talk to me about-  
I'm not. I have an offer for you- nothing big, just some information. Also, I need to talk.  
Offer first. Obsidian growled.  
Three cubes if you can tell me how to find Galvatron's base.  
Three whole cubes? For that?  
Yes. I do not expect you to go back on a job, but you shouldn't have any problems giving information.  
Obsidian glared at Prime. Well, that's the real trick, isn't it. Galvatron's command base is highly mobile. There's no telling where it is at any given time.  
You did it.  
No, he contacted me. However, I know better then to trust a guy like him.  
  
And I left a tracer on his base.  
Then you can help?  
Five cubes for the tracer.  
Very well. I can accommodate that.  
I want them up front, now.  
Optimus nodded and turned on a com. T-Ai, tell Heavy Load to drop off five cubes at my entry point, then leave.  
What? Optimus are you-  
NOW T-AI!  
Yes sir.  
Obsidian watched Prime carefully. From over the horizon, Switchbacks startled voice could be heard as Heavy Load popped in, then out, leaving five cubes behind. Obsidians com flared to life.  
O, what's going on?  
Pay it no mind Switchback. Obsidian answered. Add them to our cubes.  
But what if its a trap?  
They're Autobots, under Prime no less. They would not trick us.  
But Big O-  
Not another word Switchback.  
Obsidian shut off his com and looked up at Prime. He gave Prime a small device. This will tell you where Galvatron's base is.  
Optimus nodded. Thank you. T-Ai? Lock into this tracers signal, and prepare our troops, in case we need them.  
Yes sir. T-Ais voice responded.  
Obsidian turned. Well, now that that's over, I guess we're done here and-  
Obsidian. We still need to talk.  
Obsidian turned back. About what?  
About you.  
  
Optimus sighed. Obsidian, you know as well as I do what a corrupted spark is. Better, probably.  
What makes you say that Prime? Obsidian demanded harshly.  
You're spark- it is not like mine anymore. You've been corrupted.  
Obsidian threw back his head and laughed loudly. Is that what they've been telling you Prime? Obsidian gasped. That my spark is corrupted?  
Optimus Prime took a step backwards. What do you mean?  
You don't get it. Obsidian shook his head. Listen Prime, there is no such thing as a corrupted spark.  
What? But what about Axer? What about you? What about-  
You see Prime, every spark chooses for itself whether to be good or evil. There is no corruption.  
What about when Megatron corrupted all those sparks?  
That's a different matter Prime. What you don't seem to get is that a spark is neither good, or evil. Its a matter of choice.  
Then how- why did you leave the Autobots? What about Axer?  
I can't speak for Axer, I don't know him. But do you know why I left the Autobots? It was because of the war Prime. YOUR war.  
Obsidians eyes stared deep into Primes spark. I lost many good friends in that war, many Autobots who would never see the light of day again. But, unlike everyone else, I saw it from the enemies point of view as well. They were losing friends just like we were.  
Let me tell you something Prime. The day I decided to drop ranks and leave, I killed a Predicon by the name of Razortooth. He was a fierce opponent- he had killed many of my friends as well. SIt came down to me and him, in one the backlots of Iacon, when it was still under siege. We fought, and I delivered the mortal blow. As Razortooth lay there, I heard him mutter a name, Fireclaw. When I asked about it, he told me she was the Predicon that he loved, and she had been killed- by Autobots.  
The story was familiar- to familiar. I had lost the one I loved to, in almost the exact same way. Moonracer... She was beautiful Prime. She was everything an Autobot could ask for. And she was taken from me- just like this Predicon, who died at my feet, had lost his love.  
It was then that I realized how hippocratic the Autobots really are. We claim peace, but our war continues, even to this day. They kill us, then we go and kill them. The cycle never ends, and it never will Prime.   
I realized then that the only way for me to survive, and to come out ahead, was to take advantage of the fools fighting. I'm as good as- if not better a fighter then the rest. Also, I'm free of the constraints you Autobots- Honor, Loyalty. Bah. I was honorable once, look where that got me. So I decided to round up what friends I could find, and start anew- like this.  
Unfortunately, your war took all my friends away from me. So I set out alone. I found Switchback sometime later. Do you know his story Prime? It only convinced me more of the Autobots hypocrisy, They created him t be a double agent- a spy Prime. He was even told to go and woo the Predicons top femme officer! When he refused, they tortured him. Tortured him! Their own creation. They deemed him a failure- and rejected him. Now come Prime, whereas the honor in that?  
Prime bowed his head. I didn't know- any of this.  
Of course you didn't! Look at yourself Prime! You've surrounded yourself with a select few- the best of the best I believe you call them- and go forth into battle proclaiming all Autobots are good, and all Predicons are evil, and so on and so forth. But the only difference Prime, is the method. You want peace under your rule- the Pred's want peace too. Under their rule. And unlike you, they are not going to let process stop them.  
Optimus stared at Obsidian. Thank you Obsidian. You- You've revealed a lot to me.  
Obsidian stared back. Now its my turn to question Prime. Why? Why even bother to bring this up? Surely, its not just curiosity.  
Magnus- My brother. You say corruption doesn't exist, and I no longer believe you are, but he, on the other hand-   
What has he done?  
He forced Elita- MY love- to merge with him, then used their powers combined to try and destroy me. He abused an innocent femme in the process, lying to her unlike I've ever seen any Autobot lie before. He's, he's corrupted. Perhaps not in spark, but at least in his actions, they prove otherwise.  
Obsidian stared at Prime. I'm sorry to hear that Prime. He said, honestly sounding as if he meant it. However, there is nothing I can do to help you there. I do not know of such matters.  
Optimus nodded. Thank you for your time Obsidian.  
Obsidian saluted. Now, I must be off. Switchback is waiting. He's the only friend I have left.  
Optimus watched him turn to leave, then spoke up. If you ever feel the need to, you are welcome to return to us.  
Obsidian glanced back at him. Perhaps. But for now, I remain an independent. More money that way, you know. Obsidian winked, then transformed and flew off.  
Optimus Prime watched him go then sighed heavily. T-Ai, activate the space bridge. Set the exit for Megatrons meeting place.  
ALl right Optimus. I've got the Trains, the car brothers and team Sentinel up for-  
  
  
No. Send Minerva- JUST Minerva to the coordinates too.  
Minerva? Why her?  
Because the Preds will see her as less a threat. I wouldn't even ask for her, but I need someone to take Koji home.  
Optimus... You're not actually going to...  
Yes T-Ai. I'm going to give myself up. And I'm going to do it alone. It is the only way to save Koji.  
But Optimus, they'll kill you! What if you can't escape?  
Its a risk I have to take.  
There's no need to be so heroic! We can rescue Koji! It will all be all right!  
No, T-Ai. Its far to late for that now, Tell Minerva to meet me there.  
Ye- Yes Optimus.  
With that, Optimus turned and entered the space bridge.  
  
Afterword:  
This is becoming weird, even for me. Its going to be hard to write the next few episodes.  
Obsidian of course is the RID repaint. I am asuming that Obsidian is in scale with the versions of Prime and Magnus (which would make him quite impressive indeed) so if seems larger then the toy looks, that's why.  
Switchback is a repaint of Doubledealer, with Rumble and Ratbat being Knock and Scar respectively.  
  
Note: The reason this took so long to come out (even though I finished it almost 2 weeks ago) is because after I had finished it, I had decided to d another episode before I posted that one. However, I got half way through that episode and finally said, and I quote, Aww, screw it. So here it is, sorry its late. I'll get the conclusion to this one, and then that episode up soon.  
  
Next Episode: Defeat?  
  
  



End file.
